Mr Rzykruski's Journal
by xenon3000
Summary: Mr. Rzykruski starts a journal on the day he loses his job. The end of his teaching career is the start of his sadness. Consider yourself warned.


**Disclaimer: Frankenweenie belongs to The Walt Disney Company.**

 _Thursday, October 5th_

I lost my job today. I am no longer a teacher at New Holland Elementary. I wish I knew why I lost my job, but I don't.

Today would be 100% bad news had it not been for one of my students. That student is Victor Frankenstein. He said goodbye to me as I loaded my personal things into the trunk of my car. We talked for a minute or two, and then I left.

When you're a public school teacher, you meet a lot of different students over the years. There are angels and there are monsters, and there are all kinds of variations in between. There are slackers and there are overachievers. There are hardworking students who succeed, and there are hardworking students who fail because, sadly, their best is not good enough.

But I never in my wildest dreams imagined that one of my students would have enough respect for me to say goodbye to me on my last day, when neither he nor I knew it would be my last day. I am so glad Victor surprised me as I left. It helped me see that my days at New Holland Elementary were not in vain.

 _Monday, October 16th_

Today is the anniversary of Marie Antoinette's execution at the guillotine. If I could trade places with Marie Antoinette right now, I would. My life has no meaning or value. No one would miss me if I died right now. An uncertain future life can be scarier than a guaranteed death. I wonder if Victor or Elsa or any of my students would understand how I feel, but I sincerely hope they don't, not when they're so young.

One thing's for sure-I do not want to work in Human Resources. In Human Resources, you have to fire people sometimes. I do not wish the misery I am going through right now on anyone.

I have sent out job applications and cover letters to other schools. I have also sent out cover letters to some scientific companies in the area, hoping maybe I can get a job as a lab technician if I never get the chance to teach again. I have been very busy, but I have no way to know when or even if I will get a phone call from any of the schools or companies I contacted. At least when you have a job, you have clues as to whether you are succeeding or failing. When you're unemployed, it's like you're steering a boat in total darkness, with no landmarks or stars or compass.

I am so glad I am single and alone right now. At least the only one suffering because I lost my job is me.

 _Wednesday, October 25th_

If I was still teaching at New Holland Elementary, I would be evaluating the science fair projects of Victor Frankenstein, Elsa Van Helsing, and all the other students. But I'm not. So I'm stuck at home. I guess I'll never see what Victor's science fair project is. I've heard rumors that I've been replaced by a gym teacher. For some reason I feel Victor would not like that.

I have not gotten any phone calls for job interviews. Maybe I'm not meant to teach. Maybe my reputation has been permanently tarnished. Maybe I will be unemployed forever and ever. Maybe I'll end up starving to death.

If that's the case, maybe I should die now and get it over with. I don't want to waste space in a cemetery. I'll leave a note requesting that I be cremated and my ashes scattered. Save the cemetery space for people who have value, unlike me. Save the tombstones for people who deserve to be remembered.

I spend my days at the library, reading newspapers in search of Help Wanted ads. Then I go home and write up letters to potential future employers, mailing those letters at the library's mailbox. I go to the library every single day now that I am unemployed.

Dutch Day is coming up soon. I don't feel like going. I don't feel that I deserve to have any fun.

I am doing everything I can think of to save money. When I go to the supermarket, I only buy solid food that doesn't need to be cooked or refrigerated. The only liquid I drink is water from the tap or drinking fountains. I can't remember the last time I used the stove or turned on the television or radio. All the electricity I use is for lighting the room when I type up cover letters.

I still want to die, but I can't bring myself to do myself in. Not yet. I want to do something really kind to make up for my failure as a teacher before the blood in my veins runs out of momentum. I also want to fill out my income tax forms so somebody else doesn't have to. I wonder who will get my tax refunds when I die.

Maybe I'll give what's left of my savings to a local hospital or the Salvation Army. The Salvation Army sounds more appealing to me. Whoever is ringing the bell will certainly get the surprise of his or her life when they see how much money I put in.

Or I could also spend every last penny on Christmas gifts. Christmas is just two months away. I could buy a Christmas gift for all of my students. I could even mail them right now, with a note requesting that they open the gifts immediately. Unexpected rewards are better than expected rewards.

My message to the world right now is this: Give me employment or give me death.


End file.
